


Vibrant.

by Snake-house (CallmeKitten)



Series: Marvel Reader-Inserts [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Fluff, French Language, Getting Together, He/Him pronouns used for reader, M/M, male reader - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-26
Updated: 2020-01-26
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:54:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22414321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CallmeKitten/pseuds/Snake-house
Summary: Love isn’t something Loki is looking for, nor something he deep down believes he isn’t quite worthy of. So when he finds himself suddenly captivated by a human, he can’t help but be suspicious. And a college student at that?- -Inspired by a series of head-canons of Loki with a male lover/partner :)
Relationships: Loki (Marvel) & Reader, Loki (Marvel)/Reader, Loki/Reader, Tom Hiddleston/Loki/Reader
Series: Marvel Reader-Inserts [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1613137
Kudos: 73





	Vibrant.

**Author's Note:**

> he/him pronouns used for reader  
> warnings: time skips (only short ones), loki may be a bit ooc towards the end... idk tbh  
> * reader is ~ mid-twenties  
> * I literally dgaf about most of the Marvel movies past iron man 3 so this is fanfiction  
> (meaning this doesn't take place during any movie, but post - first Avengers movie I guess?? ? )

Love was always seen as illogical, unnecessary, and just a waste of time to Loki before. 

It was painful, hard, and unforgiving. Why even look for it when all he has ever seen in Midgardians has been uselessness? And most Asgardians wouldn't even look twice at him because of the reputation hanging over his head for all his misgivings and mistakes. 

Stupid. He would even use such a plebian word to describe it. 

But that was before. Before he met you. Before his dull life lit up into a stunning array of colors and sunshine. 

\- 

Loki was trying to lay low in the town of Versailles, France, trying to stay very far away from the United States, after his strained relationship with SHIELD and the Avengers. 

*"Excusez-moi," A soft voice said from behind him, Loki only then realized he was standing still and the line in front of him had moved forward in the small café. *[Excuse me]

*"Désolé," Loki said immediately and walked forward. *[Sorry]

*"Oh, non, je voulais dire-" You huffed and that made Loki turned around, "Do you speak English?" *[Oh, no, I meant-]

"Yes, I do," He said without missing a beat, arching an eyebrow down at you, "Was there something you needed?" 

The nervous stance you had through Loki off, did you recognize him from the news? 

"I'm a photography student at *École Supérieure de Réalisation Audiovisuelle* and I was wondering if I could shoot you for my project?" You asked, catching Loki off guard. 

That certainly was not what he was expecting. 

The line moved forward, there was still one person in front of Loki. 

With pursed lips, he answered, "...What kind of project is it exactly?" 

The smile that Loki received took his breath away. It was a pure and simply beaming smile that instantly warmed Loki from the inside at the fact it was directed at him. It made Loki take a few seconds to really take in your appearance. 

You were short, well, shorter than he was but most people were, but you barely made it up to his chin. The high tech camera hanging around your neck clued into your question, but his breath was taken away by your quiet beauty. You pulled off the slightly scruffy look, from the well-loved cardigan to scuffed trainers, even the slightly messy [color] locks on the top of your head only seemed to amplify how charming you looked. You looked so boyish you could be seen as simply cute. Not to mention the light behind your [color] eyes that easily sucked the Asgardian in. 

Both you and Loki ordered the drinks you both were waiting in line for before you explained what your project was. 

You took a sip of your drink before explained. The two of you were now seated outside of the café. 

"It's a project that I've been doing since the start of the semester," You said, "It's nothing fancy, but I've been photographing a new person every day for the whole semester, meaning the past 45 days. So that's 45 people, 45 different stories, 45 different lives. And your features," You eyed his face, making Loki feel surprisingly vulnerable under your gaze, "They're quite beautiful and unique, so I think you'd fit in quite nicely as stranger number 46."

Loki nodded. He didn't know why he agreed so easily, but your open expression and expressive eyes couldn't make him say no. 

"If I allow you to do this, may I see the finished product?" He found himself asking as you grinned and hopped up from your seat and ready your camera. 

"Sure!" You beamed, "Of course, you're the only one that has asked so far, so I would love to share the finished product with you. Are you ok with giving me your contact information? We can meet back up in a month or so when I'll be finished, oh," You quickly held your hand out to him, "I'm [Full Name] by the way." 

"Loki," The dark-haired male simply responded. 

"Like the Norse God?" You perked up curiously, "That's got to be quite the name to live up to. But it fits, I think," You commented and went back to fiddling with your camera lens, not even catching the way Loki's shoulders tensed with a flash of sudden nerves. 

"What would you like me to do?" Loki asked, ignoring your previous words. 

"Just how you are, I suppose. Do whatever is normal for you, as if I'm not even here." 

And Loki did just that. He acted on as if you weren't there as you snapped away, taking in his surroundings and the new people that came and went from the café. 

He didn't know how much time had passed since you started taking pictures, but it must have been a while as Loki was long finished with his coffee when you sat back down across from him. 

"Thank you," You said as you put the lens cover back on the camera and took out a notepad from the bag Loki didn't realize you had with you, "Can I ask a few questions to go with the pictures?" 

With a nod of confirmation, you began. 

"How old are you?" 

"31," It was the first number that popped into Loki's head. 

"Where are from?" 

"The UK." 

You smiled, "I thought your accent sounded British. Now, what are you thinking about right now?" 

The question really made him think, as there hasn't been anything particular on his mind lately. Well, you certainly were intriguing and he was thinking about the next time he would get to see you. But he wasn't going to tell you that. 

"My brother," He settled for, "Wondering what he's up to, wondering if he's disappointed in me or not." He added simply, just revealing enough to seem interesting, but didn't reveal too much of his personal life. 

You nodded, a small almost sympathetic smile on your face as you quickly wrote down his words, "Well," You started, "I hope whatever that's going on in your life settles. You seem to have more of a story than meets the eyes." 

Loki stared stoically at you as you turned the page in your notepad to a fresh page and started writing. There was just something about you, that he needed to figure out. 

"Here's my number and email. You can call or text me whenever to let me know it's you, and then I'll be in contact so you can see the finished product," You said, ripping out the piece of paper and handing it to him. 

Loki hummed and took the paper, looking at it for a moment before he folded it and slid it into the pocket of his suit jacket. 

"May I ask you a question about yourself?" Loki found himself asking. 

"Sure," You nodded, taking a sip of your drink. 

"Where are you from? With how shaky your French is, I assume from out of the country as well?" 

A startled laugh filled Loki's ears, certainly not what he expected to hear from you. "You're correct, I'm from the US, upstate New York to be specific. But you can believe that my reading and writing in French is much better than my speaking. I know enough to get me through graduate school."

"Ah, well that's good to know. Maybe I should only speak in French to help you with your understanding and pronunciation?" He smirked, glee filling his eyes as you blushed and shook your head. 

"No thank you, you're one of the handfuls of people I have met that has agreed to speak English with me, so, plus after this semester, I'm back to the States, so." You rambled. 

Your phone dinged and you fished out from your bag. 

Loki watched you read the message and went to type a reply. He noticed it was in French, and you seemed to be correct that your writing was much better, as your thumbs moved rather fast over the letters. 

"Sorry," You said after a short minute, "That was a friend asking to meet, I promised I'd help them with moving this weekend and it totally slipped my mind." You explained as you started gathering your things, well your camera, bag, and drink, "I'll get in touch with you when the project is finished. It was nice to meet you Loki," You grinned as you held your hand out to shake again. 

"No worries," Loki replied, standing to shake your hand, "It was lovely to meet you as well. I look forward to seeing the finished project, it was lovely to meet you as well, [Name]." 

Another grin adorned Loki's face after he noticed you get flustered over the way he purred your name. 

He was definitely looking forward to meeting you again. 

Loki stuck around at the café for a while after you left, even getting up to buy himself another cup of coffee as well as a raspberry pastry. 

It was only after he finished the pastry that he realized he needed to get a cell phone if he wished to contact you. 

He never had a need for such a thing, as he could just teleport to where ever he wished when he needed to speak to someone. Maybe he would somehow be able to convince Stark to help him with obtaining one. 

\- - 

"Brother!" Thor boomed as Loki appeared inside the main living room in Stark Tower, "Where have you been hiding?" He asked as he quickly stood to embrace his brother, much to Loki's displeasure, "Nonetheless, it is good to see you!" 

Due to the time zone difference between France and New York, he was surprised to see Thor up at almost 6 am. 

"What is he doing here?" Tony demanded, he was just a few feet away in the kitchen when he heard Thor exclaim over his brother appearing. 

"I need a favor..." He started a bit awkwardly as Thor still had a hold on him, "You can let go now, it's good to see you too, Thor." 

Thor let go and flashed Loki a wide smile, practically blinding Loki and Tony. 

"Why do you think you deserve a favor?" Tony asked, getting a quick glare from the blond god. 

Loki shrugged his shoulders elegantly, taking a step away from his brother to survey the room, it hadn't changed too much since he was last there. "Because it's not for nefarious means," He started, not looking at either of them as he looked out the floor-length windows and winced to himself, "And because I believe you would have a field day with how it will damage my image." 

Tony barked out a laugh, "What image? Now I've got to know if you're being this dramatic." 

"I need a cell phone." 

"...That's it?" Tony said after a full minute of silence, "I was expecting something juicier." 

"...It's to get in touch with a man," Loki said slowly, "I would say he's... interesting." 

Tony's jaw dropped, "So you need a phone because you're into a guy? Really?! What's his name, I'll do you one better and look him up and see what dirt we've got on him." 

Loki was about to stop him but hesitated, he did want to know more about you after all. He was going to take what he could get until he got ahold of you. "If I allow you to do that, will you get me that cell phone and help me understand how to use it?" 

"Absolutely," Tony said without hesitation on his part, already heading to his lab where he could more easily look you up. 

\- 

"Name?" Tony asked once they made it to the lab as he clicked his computer on. 

"[Full Name]," Loki provided, "He's a photography student at *École Supérieure de Réalisation Audiovisuelle* in Paris." 

Tony quickly typed in what Loki said, multiple people popped up under that name, but once it was refined to the school you attended, there were two people that popped up under the name. 

Loki quickly looked at the photo's and pointed at the school ID photo that was yours up on the screen. "That's him," Loki said. 

Thor looked over Tony's shoulder at the photo, more popping up on the screen as your file was clicked, and rose an eyebrow in Loki's direction. 

"[Full Name], 24, a graduate student on a foreign exchange program for his last semester. He's to graduate this spring. He's lived in New York his whole life, no criminal record, this is the first time he's been out of the country. He has an older brother that works for... himself, he owns an autobody shop in upstate New York," He clicked on a picture that brought him to your Instagram page, "What is it about him that you're interested in? He is kind of the... pretty boy type." He added, pulling a picture up to full screen of what looked to be you and a friend at a bar or party of some sort. 

"He took my picture for some project he was working on, and," He looked from Tony to Thor, "He didn't know who I was. Even after I gave him my name, he mentioned how it was the name of a Norse God, but he never connected the two." 

"Now that is something," Tony agreed, "With your face plastered over various news outlets and whatnot, especially since he's from New York, I wonder why he didn't recognize you." 

"Maybe he was being polite?" Thor offered, only for Loki to roll his eyes and subtly shake his head. 

"I did not get that impression from him." 

Tony hummed and continue to scroll through your small file before he abruptly closed it, "Well, when you guys get serious, I demand you bring him over for us all to meet. Now let's get you a phone." 

"This is going to be fun!" Thor boomed and followed Tony back to the elevator. 

"'When'?" Loki asked Tony, who grinned and nodded. 

"Yep," He nodded popping out the 'p', "You're the type that doesn't quit until he gets what he wants. Let's just hope he doesn't think it's creepy." 

"As if I would come off as *creepy* towards a potential lover." He scoffed. 

"Oh, so you are invested in this boy," Tony was grinning wolfishly now. As if all and any animosity between them disappeared and were never there to begin with. "Now you have to bring him over." 

"Fine," Loki just agreed to move from the topic, "So that phone?" 

\- - 

It took around two hours for Loki to feel completely comfortable with using his new cell phone. Most technology Loki easily understood how to work it, such as the television or a radio, or even a computer if needed (which was not often). But he had always viewed cell phones as unnecessary.

As soon as he was out of Tony's clutches and back in France, Loki fished out the small slip of paper with your information to send you a text. 

Loki was surprised that you responded right away. 

*[Full Name] 2:35 pm: I'm glad you texted me! I'll save your number now. If you want to see any of the progress with the editing or whatever, feel free to text or call whenever. -[Name]'*

A small smile lifted to Loki's lips at the simple response. 

Maybe he would come up for an excuse to meet you again before you were finished with your project, just to see you. 

He wasn't that desperate. 

Yet. 

\- - 

Loki found it rather difficult to put himself a bit out there to invite you out to lunch before the project was due and your semester was over. 

He usually was so suave and could easily seduce or capture someones attention for his own gain. But it felt as if you simply turned him back into a nervous boy, unsure if he was coming off as too strong or creepy. 

All those fears were washed away when he saw you waiting outside of a bistro that you recommended for your lunch 'date'. You smiled brightly when you saw him walking toward you. 

There was a look of hesitation on your face as if you wanted to hug him or something along those lines. But you held your ground and beamed up at him as he made it to the entrance. 

"There's a table waiting for us. I didn't want to wait inside for you just in case you got lost or missed it," You explained as the two of you walked inside the small restaurant. 

"No worries," Loki said simply, holding out the chair for you when you were led to your table, making you blush brightly as you sat down, "It's good to see you again. How is your schooling going?" Loki asked as he sat down. 

He watched you grab your napkin and place it over your lap before you looked down at the menu, Loki doing the same. 

"It's good to see you too," You repeated, "I was actually looking forward to seeing you again," You added with a slightly sheepish look on your face, "But my schooling has been well. Just barely passed my Art History Exam. I mean, it was just a ten-page paper that I had to write, but writing has never been my forte, so I was pleased with my grade. I just have this photography project and another art exam left and then I'll be packing to go back to New York." 

The waiter came over to take your drink orders as well as well as to drop off some breadsticks. 

"If I may ask," Loki started, to which you were already nodding, "What do you plan on doing with your degree?" 

You nodded and told him, "It's gonna sound super lame, as I did an exchange program in France of all places, but I just want to be a portrait photographer. From weddings to family photos, I like taking pictures of people because you never meet the same person twice. You can catch a snip-it of a persons life with just one picture, it's the story behind the photo that intrigues me." 

"I don't think that's 'lame' as you described, I think it's beautiful," Again, there was that lovely flush to your features, "When do you graduate? I can spread the word and get you a first few clients if you'd like." 

"That's super sweet, and would help actually to jump-start my career," You said with a slightly relieved edge to your voice, messing with the hem of your sweater, "I graduate with my class when I return to New York, hence why my semester ends slightly early here." 

Loki hummed and nodded, "I have quite a few contacts in New York actually, I'm sure I can find you something."

The two of you talked about nothing and everything after that, only pausing when your orders were taken and when the food eventually arrived. 

Loki decided after the two of you finished your meals, but found yourselves lingering, not quite ready to leave, that he wanted you. It sounds like something simply sexual, but it wasn't. He liked being around, liked that you were so optimistic and vibrant and just wonderful. You were a shining star, and he couldn't help but be a moth drawn to the flame. 

When you both eventually realized you were on the verge of being kicked out of the bistro, you walked side by side for a while, you didn't want to say goodbye just yet. 

"Do you not know who I am?" Loki asked, not meaning for his words to come out fo exasperated. 

You jumped and looked at him with a mixture of confusion and uncertainty. And then fear. "Are you an actor or something?" You asked now full of nerves that clearly showed in your change of body language, "I mean, you're as handsome as one," You trailed off, "Oh God, if you asked that, it does mean that you're famous, right? God, I bet I look like a fool now. I don't really watch TV, so I'm sorry if I offended you by not know who you were!" You started apologizing profusely, face red and flustered as you refused to meet his eyes now.

"No no no," Loki said softly, placing a hand on your arm to try to soothe you, "Nothing like that. It actually is really good that you don't know who I am, it means I get a clean slate with you," Loki added using his free hand to tip your head back to make you look at his face. He smiled when you bit your lip, "How about this. When you make it to New York, get in touch with me, and I'll have you meet some friends of mine. Then you'll understand." 

You gave him a skeptical look, wanting to desperately ask him who or what he was. But he said he wanted a clean slate with you, so you would give him that. 

You matched his smile with one of your own. "Ok," You allowed, "I'll do that." 

"Good," He nodded, dropping his hand from your face, but keeping his hand on your arm, but moved it to tuck your hand in his elbow and started walking again, "When would you like to meet up to go over your project?" 

You were glad for the change of subject, ignoring how your heart fluttered at the intimate display of him linking your arms together, "I leave in two weeks, so a week after I submit my project. I give my professor a digital copy of my work and I keep the physical copy after I have shown him the full project. So anytime after next week. What day is good for you?" 

"Any day you're available," Loki said. 

"How about not this Friday, but the following Friday?" You offered with a tilt to the head. 

"Perfect, where should we meet?" 

"How about outside the café we met? I can show you my apartment before I have to pack up. My roommate did never believe that I had a 'not date' with the most handsome man I've ever taken a picture of. So I'd love to rub it in her face that I did meet up with you again." You laughed smiling fondly at the annoying memory. She did always give you a hard time over anything having to do with your love life. 

"This was not a 'not date'," Loki said, "It was clearly an actual date." He added with a smirk when your mouth dropped. 

"Really?" 

"Yes." 

"Oh." 

The two of you fell into a comfortable silence as your mind wandered over the new information. 

"I guess I am as oblivious as people say," You said eventually as you ended up in a small park, "I didn't want to think it was a date because you are way out of my league." 

"No," Loki turned to look at you, never letting go of your hand, "I believe that you are the one too good for me, and you'll find out why in New York." 

You were about to protest, but he pressed a finger to your lips to silence you. 

"I hate to finally put an end to this wonderful day, but I have to go." 

You nodded in understanding, "I should go too, finish up the last few kinks to my projects. So, text or call me later then?" 

"Absolutely," Loki affirmed. 

You were surprised when the taller male bent down to press a chaste kiss to your cheek before he bid you goodbye and walked back the way the two of you came. 

A sweet sigh left your lips as you watched him leave for a moment before you called a cab to bring you back to your apartment. 

\- - 

When you and Loki met up again just over a week later, he would never admit how excited he was to see where you lived. A person's bedroom gave away a lot of who they were, and he was intrigued to see what you were like. 

Your roommate, Ruby, was floored when she saw you walk through the front door of the small apartment with Loki close behind you. 

Her mouth hit the floor as you tried to introduce her to Loki. Loki simply smiled charmingly when she was a loss for words and kiss the back of her hand before he followed you to your room. 

Loki looked around the room, surprised to see very little personality to the room, not much on the walls or dresser or anything. You must have noticed his look before you laughed and gestured to the boxes in the closet that he never noticed before. 

"I have to send most of my stuff back New York tomorrow hence why it looks empty in here, I've only a few outfits to last me until my flight," You explained as you pulled out a large portfolio. "Come sit," You said patting the empty spot beside you on the bed as you opened the portfolio. 

Loki did as you asked and sat beside you, leaning slightly against your arm so he could get a better look at the photos you took. 

Each photo was of a different person, as that was your subject, but they were all from different angles and all black and what. But, there was only one thing colored in each picture. The first one was of a young boy whose hair was bright red. On the back of the picture was the description. 

*Peter. 12. Parisian. Even though he was excited for his picture to be taken, he was more excited about meeting his grandmother later that day. She apparently makes the best madeleines in the whole world.

Loki smiled at the description as did you. 

He remained silent as you went through the pictures, not saying much about each picture, just commenting on something here or there having to do with each picture. 

One picture that really stood out to Loki was the one right before his. It was of a middle-aged woman crying. The color that stood out from the black and white tones were her watery blue eyes. And though she was crying, her eyes were filled with warmth and happiness. 

*Alice. 52. German. She just found out she was a grandmother. He son and daughter-in-law have been trying to have a baby for over 10 years. They just gave birth to a little girl. She left as soon as she told me her story.

Loki wasn't sure how he felt about his picture. The color you decided to keep was his bright green eyes. It was a picture taken head-on, but Loki wasn't looking at the camera but seemed to be looking at you, who held the camera. 

"Your eyes are beautiful," You smiled as you looked at the photo, "It would have done you no justice if I made them black and white."

After you finished going through the pictures, there was over 60 pictures and 60 people.

"That was wonderful," Loki praised, "I believe that you will stun your professor with this." 

"You think so?" You asked as you shuffled the pictures back into the portfolio, "I hope you're right. I don't think I've worked this hard on any other college project." 

"I know so." Loki smiled. 

You returned his smile, that same warm and fluttery feeling filling you up once again. 

Loki stayed for dinner, Ruby just ordered take-out since you both had nothing planned for dinner, but it was nice nonetheless after Ruby was no longer starstruck that is. 

Loki left around 10 pm, again gifting you a sweet kiss to your cheek. It was so sweet, you didn't think you'd ever grow tired of it. 

\- - 

You called Loki a few days after you returned to New York. You needed to get your things settled in before you could graduate and you had to fill out a lot of forms about your exchange program and what not. But you weren't going to graduate until a week after, so you had time to meet up with Loki if he was ready for that. 

It surprised you how easy Loki agreed that he could see you, and said he would send you an address to meet him at. 

The address looked vaguely familiar when you hailed the cab and showed him the address off your phone. He eyed you for a moment before he agreed to take you there. 

When you paid the cab driver and stepped out, you were more than a little nervous and blown away when you realized you were standing outside of the Avengers Tower. 

With an air of uncertainty, you walked towards the entrance. 

"[Name]!"

Your name was called just after you entered the skyscraper. 

Loki was walking briskly towards you with a charming smile adorning his lips, "I'm glad you made it, how have you been?" 

You smiled and met him halfway, "I've been good, you? What are we doing here?" You bit your lip nervously as his smile widened. 

"My brother is staying here," He responded simply, tucking your arm in his elbow as you found he was fond of as he walked you towards the elevator.

"So I get to meet your brother? Does that have to do with why I don't know who you are?" You asked, noticing the elevator kept ascending and ascending, you watched it until it came to a stop on floor 97. 

"You do," He said as the doors slid open and met the curious eyes of three different people. 

"He's way prettier in person," You turned to see who said that and you were taken back speechless. You were in the same room as Tony Stark. 

You looked at Loki with questioning eyes, now having no idea who he was and why he was associated with the Avengers. 

"This is [Name] everyone," Tony said as you fully entered the living floor, "And [Name], this is Tony Stark, Bruce Banner, and my brother, Thor." 

Your mouth opened and closed a few times, not sure what to make of it all. You knew who Tony was, you weren't that disconnected from the world to not know who he was, and you knew you've heard the name Bruce Banner a few times from reading scientific papers for some of your undergraduate classes a few years back. And you did know who Thor was, a friend of yours apparently got a selfie with him once. 

That meant Loki was the Loki, as in the real Norse God, the Trickster God, Loki. 

"I am such an idiot," Were the first words out of your mouth when you found your voice. 

Tony burst out laughing as he noticed the recognition on your face, as well as Thor, and even Loki chuckled lowly under his breath. Now he was only worried if you didn't want to associate with him anymore because of the things he had done in his past. 

"I hope this doesn't change how you look at me or how you feel about me," Loki said softly, subtly leading you further away from the trio to talk to your with relative privacy. 

You bit your lip and shook your head, "It doesn't," You trailed off, "But... you're a God, what do I have to offer you that you don't already have?" You added in a whisper. 

Loki cupped your cheek and smiling fondly down at you, "There is much that you can offer me. It's me who doesn't have much to offer you," He silenced your protest with a soft kiss to your forehead, "I've been infatuated with you since I first laid eyes on you, and getting to know you, it's been wonderful." 

"But..." 

"Do you know what the most important thing you have to offer me?" Loki said cutting you off again, knowing you needed some sort of declaration to calm you, "You've given me the opportunity to realize that love is a beautiful thing to experience, as I can find myself falling for you just as easy as it was to open myself up for you." 

Your heart skipped a beat at that, "Really?" 

"Yes. Won't you believe me?" 

You smiled and nodded, "Of course, it's just a little hard to believe. I mean, you're gorgeous and I'm just... me." 

"You're beautiful to me, and more than I ever deserve." He straightened his spine, "Now that I have made it clear that I would like something more to develop between us, is it too soon to introduce you as my partner to my... family?" 

You laughed and shook your head, wetting your lips, before you said, "Sure, can I get a picture with Tony for my brother? He would be so jealous." 

"'Course!" You jumped at the sudden third voice, blushing when you realized that they all were listening in to your conversation and heard your question. 

Loki grinned as Tony whooped. 

"Hey," Tony started as you both joined the trio once again, Thor firstly pulling you away from Loki and into a hug and welcoming you into the family, "I'm cool with flying your whole family out here for you as you're the first and only person that has seemed to thaw our local ice prince's heart." 

A startled laugh escaped you as Loki unexpectedly blushed at the sentiment. 

Loki would have been offended if anyone else laughed at him like that, but you had that bright, vibrant smile on your face that first pulled him in. So he returned your smile and wrapped his arms around you to pull you against him. 

It was going to be more than easy to fall for you, he thought. Because he already has.

**Author's Note:**

> Most active on twitter!! Yell at me @ren_writes


End file.
